


It’s a Sin

by Mioyoshida



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fear of Death, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioyoshida/pseuds/Mioyoshida
Summary: Repite conmigo "no es mi culpa""No es mi culpa"Si, no era culpa de Charlotte, no era culpa de C, era culpa del mundo.
Relationships: Anri Warhol & Charlotte Wiltshire, C/Charlotte Wiltshire





	It’s a Sin

Charlotte miraba la mano extendida de C hacia ella, se sentía nerviosa y asustada por tal proposición, confiaba en que su titiritero tomase la mejor decisión tanto para ella como para C.

—Huyamos Charlotte, lejos de este mundo, lejos de todos— la sonrisa de C era tan convincente, sus ojos amarillos daban la sensación de que estaba diciendo la verdad pero...

"¿Que debería hacer Seth?"

Le pregunta a su titiritero, cierra sus ojos por un momento. Ya sabe la respuesta.

—Lo siento C...— hace una pausa—No puedo hacerlo.

El dios de ese mundo baja su mano soltando el paquete de pastillas que estaban en su mano izquierda.

—¿Porque?— La albina mira hacía otro lado.—Responde Charlotte ¿Porque?.

—Yo... Yo...—

—Charlotte...— le suplica.

La chica camina hacia el. Sus pasos son temblorosos e inseguros, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación como esa y a pesar de que vivía cosas peores le daba miedo perder a C. Lo toma de las manos, los guantes de C se sentían cálidos por alguna extraña razón pero, todo en este es extraño.

—Este mundo no está tan mal si estamos juntos— los ojos de la Albina observan con anhelo los de su amigo.

—Charlotte yo...— ella niega.

—Repite conmigo, C: No es mi culpa—.

—Charlotte...—

—Solo dilo C, Sólo repite conmigo—El suspira y sonrie levemente.

—No es mi culpa.—

—No es mi culpa.—

El proceso fue repetido alrededor de diez veces, al final se sonrieron y salieron de ese lugar en el que estaban. Seth estaba maravillado con su pequeña marioneta, con su pequeña Charlotte pero sabía que cuando se alejara de Aquel albino su sonrisa forzada volverá a aparecer.

—Charlotte.

—¿Si?

—No votes por mi en el juicio.

Consternada por esto no pudo hablar, C sólo se fue, su imagen fue opacada por las personas que caminaban por el pasillo.

[Una semana después]

Anri, su mejor amiga y ella se encontraban ahora en la azotea, pues la pelinegra quería tener una conversación sería con ella.

—He escuchado unos rumores sobre ti y Vincent por toda la escuela ¿Acaso están en una relación?— Rumores, era de esperarse.

—Las "relaciones" no son lo mío Anri—

—Dime la verdad Charlie, Anri no se va a enojar.— la Albina mira hacia al suelo.

—No es nada Grave, además C se ha alejado de mi "desde ese incidente"— la contraria abre sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¡¿Que incidente?!—

—P-Pues uno de alcanzar el cielo— Anri se pone nerviosa, muerde sus uñas mirando a la albina.

—Oh mi Dios, le has entregado tu cuerpo.

—Anr-

—¡Ese bastardo! 

Ahora se sentía más culpable, eso no había pasado pero... ahora nadie podrá sacarle esto de la cabeza a anri.

Ella intentó varias veces explicarle pero Anri... sólo fue Anri.

—Charlie, votaras por mi en el juicio ¿Verdad? Así yo voto por ti y nos salvamos las dos.

Sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

"No votes por mi en el juicio"

Ahora era momento de que su titiritero actuara, elegir entre sus deseos de ayudar a C o salvarse a si misma dándole su voto a Anri...

—Yo... votaré por Anri.

La pelinegra se alegra, toma el rostro de la Albina para luego unir sus labios, su tacto no era como el de C...

—Sabía que Charlie haría la mejor elección.

—Si.

No es tu culpa

No es tu culpa

No es tu...

Que el dios de este mundo te perdone, pecador.

°•°•°•°•°•

Sin corregir.

Yay! Primer fic de Hello Charlotte.


End file.
